Scared of Hurting You
by Mic7K
Summary: My take on the roadtrip and Delena kiss in 3x19. Hope you likeeee!


Elena looked down at her shoes to avoid Damon's gaze. He had just brought Stefan up again, it was clear that he thought Stefan and Elena were back together again. She could see the pain and disappointment written all over his face.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you." she said.

"Do you?" Damon's eyes were full of hope and Elena couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him this vulnerable. _Never_, she thought.

She opened her mouth to give him an answer, no words escaped her lips though. No matter how hard she tried, Elena couldn't bring herself to admit it. Not just yet. She was scared of the consequences.

The silence was killing them both. Elena was clearly fighting with herself. Her heart wanted to forget about everything and run to Damon's arms, touch his face and kiss his lips. Her brain was trying to silence the heart with absurd reasons why she shouldn't. And it was too much for her to handle.

"Elena, do you?" the tone of his voice hurt Elena so much.

"I can't ..." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Before he could stop her, Elena ran away from the motel room.

Damon didn't go after her. He knew she wouldn't want him to and he respected that.

It was past midnight when Elena knocked on the door. It opened immediately and she found herself staring into Damon's sky blue eyes.

"Elena." he sighed.

"Damon." she whispered back as she entered the room and took her coat off.

They didn't say anything else. Elena disappeared in the bathroom and Damon made himself comfortable in the chair with his liquor, relieved that Elena was safe back at the motel. When she came out of the bathroom, he got up and pointed at the door suggesting he was gonna take a shower too.

A few minutes later Damon came out and found Elena in bed with her eyes closed. He went over to the table by the window and sat down again not knowing Elena was watching him. He took a sip and looked over at her. She was busted.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered so quietly only a vampire could hear it.

Damon let a slight smile appear on his face. Elena took as no and smiled back, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Are you gonna come to bed?" she asked. Damon was surprised at first but then he got up and made his way to the bed. Elena expected her heart to start racing but she was surprisingly calm.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok." he interrupted her.

"I just... Damon, you must understand that I never meant to hurt you and I still don't. That's the last thing I want." now her hart was racing, ready to jump out of her chest. Damon heard that and took her hand in his.

"I know, Elena. It's ok." he assured her, for which she was very greatful.

"No it's not, Damon. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be loved the way you love and as much as I want to, I'm not sure I can give you that. I'm scared of what it is that's between us. I'm scared of how much you love me and most of all I'm scared of not being able to give you the love you deserve. I'm scared of hurting you even more." Now crying Elena got up, took her sweater and left the room for the second time that day.

It took Damon a second to realize what'd just happened. He ran after Elena and found her by the vending machine, her back turned to him.

"Why now?" he asked, wanting to know why she's just now questioning her feelings and thinking about their relationship.

Elena took a deep breath. _What am I doing?, s_he thought. She turned around and ran towards Damon, grabbing his face and kissing him with all she got. When they lips parted, Damon looked straight into her eyes looking for answers.

"Because now it's right. Because now I know what I feel and what I want."

Damon's eyes lit up a little bit, hope written all over his face.

„Because now I know, Damon, ..." she stroked his cheek, "now I know that I'm in love with you."

Damon didn't give her a chance to say more. She took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers again. A kiss full of happiness, love and passion. It felt like the most natural thing and Elena couldn't understand how she'd ever made it through a day without Damon by her side, without his touch and his love.

"I love you, Damon."

"Say that again." he smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, Elena."


End file.
